Bring Me To Life
by justadream666z
Summary: She was a sophomore at Hollywood Arts, and her reputation preceded her. Jade was known around here as a rebel without a cause. She was a wild child that no one dared to go up against. Actually very M. Reposted from a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello**_

_**So this was not really planned out, but I got the urge to write it and I couldn't stop myself. It just happened! **_

_**This is a story I want to semi base on Bring Me to Life by Evanescence, and it's probably gonna get kinda smutty kinda fast…**_

_**Anyways**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

My name is Beck Oliver, and this story that is my life is just an example of how one thing leads to another. I know that's obvious and vague at the same time, but I have no other way of introducing it.

I could say it all started when I was born, but the main parts started not too long ago. It's my senior year at Hollywood Arts High School and I'm beyond excited to be here, and get out of here at the same time. It was only November, but I'd already gotten early acceptance to UCLA's school of film, theatre, and television.

Part of me wanted to graduate today, but other parts would miss HA and all my friends here. The main ones being Andre Harris and Robbie Shapiro. I hate sounding cocky, but I'm pretty popular here.

Girls think I'm good looking and guys think I'm cool. Which was fine by me, I always try to be friendly and people always tell me I'm likable. Despite the fact that my family didn't have as much money as some of the other kids around here, I fit in perfectly. Still, money never stopped me from having a lot of friends.

Andre was like my wingman, always up and ready to have a good time, go partying, hit on girls, or just make music; which he was really good at. Robbie was more like our sidekick, but we loved having him around. He was nerdy, and a major dork that always had us shaking our heads at him.

The story really starts one day after school when I was at work. As a part of my scholarship to Hollywood Arts, I had to work as a math tutor for the school. It wasn't that bad, I was always good at math and I liked helping people so it was all good.

That is, until one Friday afternoon, Jadelyn West walked into the classroom. Let me get one thing straight here, I usually don't gossip or pay any attention to gossip, but it was hard not to hear things about this girl.

She was a sophomore here at Hollywood Arts, and I'd never had any classes with her, but her reputation preceded her. Jade was known around here as a rebel without a cause. She was a wild child that no one dared to go up against.

I'd heard that she once knocked out an acting teacher with his own coconut, and that she hated when people called her by her full name. Andre told me that she was really talented, but 'scary as hell' as he put it. And then there was the time Robbie came to lunch late with his underwear pulled up over his head. All he could say was 'Jade did it. She said I looked at her funny'.

So while I didn't know for sure if any of those things were true, I had all of those thoughts in my mind when she strolled in. She had on a low cut scoop neck black top tucked into a dark blue skirt with black tights underneath. The sound of her boots stomping across the room made some of the students look up in fear at her.

By the time she approached the desk up front, four kids had chosen to leave the room rather than face her. I couldn't help but wonder what they were so afraid of. She was just a girl; a really pretty girl now that I saw her up close.

Her skin was pale in comparison to her black curls, and her lips were a full shape with a hint of color on them. The rebellious parts of her were even cute; the shiny stud on her nose, the ring on her left eyebrow, and the royal blue streaks showing in her hair. The only thing remotely scary was her expression. It was blank, but at the same time threatening, her blue eyes bored.

"Hello, how may we help you?" Mr. Jones, the head instructor at the tutoring center asked her politely. He was a young guy about 26 fresh out of college, looking to be a math teacher. I liked his pleasant attitude towards life, and the kids loved his teaching style.

Instead of replying like any civilized human being would, Jadelyn handed Jones, as we called him, a folded piece of paper. As he read it slowly, I watched her from my seat next to the desk. She must've felt me staring because a moment later she looked at me with her eyes narrowed. I looked away instinctively, not sure why.

"Alright, then Jadelyn," Jones said as he put her paper down on his desk. "Go ahead take a seat, and do your work. Raise your hand if you have a question."

"Jade," She responded, her voice cold.

"Excuse me?" Jones questioned politely.

"Call me Jade," she said before turning her back on him and walking to a seat in the back of the room. Okay so rumor 1 had been correct, she didn't like her full name.

"Do you know her?" Jones whispered to me when he sat back down.

"No, why?" Even he was intrigued by her.

"She seems…"

"Bitchy?"

"I was going to say interesting, but I guess that works too." We both laughed. Jones always made this job easy.

After a couple hours, the room seemed to clear out, Jade being the last student. It was 6:30pm and we closed at 7, but it was Friday so I was a bit surprised she was still here.

"Hey, man, you think you can cover this last half hour?" Jones asked nicely. "It's my two year anniversary, and I'm trying to surprise my girl."

"Yeah sure, bud. Get out of here." I nodded and he left. He was a good guy, and Andre and Robbie weren't picking me up till 7 anyways. We were supposed to go out to some party Robbie had gotten us invited too. It was weird enough that Robbie was invited but we agreed to go because it was hosted by some red headed girl he had a crush on.

I looked across the room to see Jade erasing violently on her page. I saw that a lot in here, frustrated kids…but none of them made erasing look so…hot. She returned to reading something in her book while I stared openly.

"How's it going over there?" I called to her. Maybe she needed help? Or maybe I just wanted to talk to her…

It didn't work though; she looked up and gave me a dirty look before ignoring me completely to return to her work. I shrugged to myself; hey I was just trying to be nice. I saw the folded paper she'd brought in to Jones and reached across the desk to fetch it. I opened it and read it over a few times.  
_"Jadelyn West. Grade 10 student repeating Algebra 2 for the second time. Relies on natural intelligence, but needs to make the effort. URGENT that she receive immediate attention."_

Huh, that was weird. It was signed by Laine, the school counselor, usually kids never brought in a note, and if they did it was from their math teacher. Maybe her parents got involved or something. Still it was my job to make sure she understood this stuff, I should try again.

I got up and walked into the war zone that she'd created in the back row. I approached her desk cautiously, not trying to spook her.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked in my nicest voice.

"Did I ask for help?" She snapped, looking up at me with piercing blue eyes.

"Uhh no, but I thought—,"

"Then NO. I don't need help," she spat out her words like venom. Why was she freaking out? I was just doing my job, but this was a bit amusing.

"Well if you need anything at all," I said as I sat down sideways on the chair in front of her desk. "I'll be right here."

"Seriously?" she scowled, and I realized how close we were. I could almost feel the irritation radiating of her body.

"Yep," I popped the p, and acted cool.

"I'm out of here," she said, shaking her head and putting her things away. She stood to leave, but I stopped her by standing in front of her. "What?"

"So I guess those things they say about you are true…" I said, originally meaning to tell her sorry.

"What things?!" She said, raising her voice.

"Oh you know, short tempered, mean, carries scissors in her skirt…" Those were just a few of the things I'd heard in the two years she'd been here.

"Hah." She scoffed. "So I guess you're just stupid enough to believe all that?"

"Are you saying the rumors are true?"

"I'm saying you're an idiot." She said, completely unfazed. I had to hand it to her, she was more confident than any sophomore I knew, and more seniors I'd known. And she had a way of speaking that left her voice echoing in my mind.

"Careful now Jadelyn, you have to be kind to your tutor."

"DON'T call me that."

"Jadelyn is a much nicer name than idiot."

"Well if you're dumb enough to believe anything you hear, you deserve to be called an idiot!"

"Now now Jadelyn, I was only asking for clarification. There's no need to get testy." It was kinda fun messing with her. She took things a step further though.

Without a word, she grabbed my wrists and brought my hands to her waist. I didn't know what she was doing, but I like how her body feels. I moved my hands to grip her hips, and couldn't stop my eyes from looking down her shirt.

"Don't be shy," she said seductively from below me. I looked at her to see her lips pursed together on her sultry expression.

Not wanting to disappoint, I slid my hands up to her waist slowly and back down, pulling her body closer incidentally. I could feel the heat from her body against mine as I moved my hands around her back, letting them slide under her shirt.

"Mmmm, careful there officer," she purred at me as she arched her back, pushing her breasts into my chest. Now, I've had my fair share of girlfriends, and I'm not at all shy around girls period, but this girl was something else. I've never seen a girl be so…sexual; excluding any I'd seen in pornos.

In return to her sensual words, I made this pat down more inclusive by sliding my hands down to her ass. My hands couldn't grasp it all, but I squeezed it gently making her moan against me. The sound drove me crazy and I decided to go on the offense, stopping the foreplay to get to the point. I retrieved the item I'd originally thought to be seeking and clearly left her wanting more as she pressed her body into mine so we were totally one.

"Aha," I said quietly as I brought back my hands from frisking her back. I kept one arm around her while the other brought the prize I'd found between us. "So it is true." I said holding a pair of scissors I'd just found tucked into her skirt.

"You got me," she whispered up only millimeters from my lips. I wanted to pull her in and kiss her roughly, but I think if I do, she'll think she won. I don't know what game we were playing, but I know I don't wanna lose. Still…her lips looked soft and full and oh so inviting.

She won though, because she found the will power I couldn't and detached herself from me entirely. She picked up her bag and made it all the way to the door before I caught my breath and snapped out of the daze she sent me in.

"You—you're—your scissors!" I called to her, holding out the shears like the idiot she already thought I was.

"Keep 'em," she said, smirking. "I have more." She blew me a kiss, and left the room.

Damn.

.

.

.

At 7 I went outside to the parking lot to see Andre and Robbie already waiting in Andre's black Nissan Altima. I got in the passenger's seat and Andre took off, Robbie in the back.

"How was work?" Andre asked politely.

"Do you guys know Jade West?" I couldn't help but bring her up; she'd been running in my mind nonstop since she left.

"Ugh!" Robbie pouted from the backseat. "Do I?!"

"No, I mean have you ever like formally met her?"

"Oh. No, I haven't." Robbie shook his head. "Unless you count that atomic wedgie she gave me last month as an introduction."

"I don't!" Andre said what I was thinking. "Nah, we don't know her. Why?"

"She came into the center today," I started. "And she—,"

"Wait wait!" Robbie cut me off. "Jade!? Needs tutoring? That's gold!"

"Go on…" Andre said, ignoring Robbie like we usually did.

"Yeah, well she…left an impression?" I know that was a weird way to put it, but it was true.

"Did she give you an atomic wedgie too?!" Robbie asked excitedly.

"Uh, no. She didn't." I shook my head. "Besides, I thought she didn't pick on you anymore."

"She doesn't!" Robbie perked up. "Cat told her to stop."

"Cat?" I'd heard him talk about her before…right?

"That's the girl who's throwing this party we're going to." Andre helped me out. "Red hair? Dresses girly? Ditzy?"

"Oh, right!" I remembered her sitting with us at lunch once. She asked me if I used real shampoo on my hair; I'm still not sure what that means. "How does she know Jade?"

"They're like best friends," Robbie said as if I should've known. "Cat, Jade, and Tori? I've only been talking about them for the last two weeks?!"

"Alright, relax man, I remember." I lied a little. It was so hard to pay attention to Robbie when he talked, I never knew when he was done.

"Tori's the one with the cheekbones," Andre helped me again. "Their sophomores. Hot sophomores."

"Yep and I'm dating one of them!" Robbie proclaimed proudly.

"Dating?" Now I'm sure I would've remembered that.

"Well…she invited me tonight, didn't she?"

"Yeah but I don't think that's a date."

"Okay irregardless! She invited me and tonight I'm gonna kiss her." Robbie went on to tell us his brilliant plan of getting Cat to go outside with him and how he was gonna kiss her under the moonlight.

It was all very romantic, and I was happy he'd found a girl he like, but I couldn't stop thinking of Jade. When we showed up to the party, my fantasies of her were made real as I saw her standing on the large staircase in the middle of the living room.

She looked like a goddess or something in a tight off the shoulder dress that popped against her skin tone. With Cat and Tori on either side of her, they looked like Charlie's Angels. I caught her eye and she smirked at me, making me wonder what the night had in store…

* * *

_**Like I said, this was a semi-rushed spur of the moment kinda thing, but what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**Enjoy? Maybe?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

The moment after we showed up, some guys we knew came to chat us up about who knows what. Andre did most of the talking, mainly because I was too busy staring at Jade. Across the room she was helping Cat and Tori carry bottles of liquor from the bar, and completely ignoring me. I'm not at all shy so my first instinct was to go straight to her and say the first thing on my mind.

I lost sight of her, though as more and more kids came up to us to talk. That was the only downside to knowing so many people; I could never get out of a conversation. So we greeted practically everyone in the room and made our way to the backyard where the main party was.

I forgot about her momentarily and enjoyed the party as usual. Andre and I were halfway through a game of beer pong when I spotted her again.

"Your turn, Andre!" Sinjin said from across the foldout table. He and Berf were beating us by a lot and I was starting to feel the effects of all the beer.

Andre shot and missed, the ball bouncing to the floor near Jade's shoes. She picked it up and strutted to the table with those long legs. She looked stunning in that red dress and I couldn't stop picturing the way she'd been pressing herself against me earlier.

She brought the ping pong ball back to the table and placed it square in the palm of my waiting hand. She winked and turned around, returning to her spot in between Cat and Tori next to the table.

"This one," I decide to be bolder than I usually was. "Is for you." I pointed the ball and nodded at Jade. I aimed the ball and threw it lightly, watching it land with a plunk in the furthest cup.

The crowd around the table cheered, including Cat and Tori, but Jade just crossed her arms and walked away. I watched her go into the house before continuing the game. What was it gonna take to get her attention. After Andre and I made a comeback to win the game, I excused myself to go find a restroom. Before I could get inside the house, her voice stopped me.

"Good game," she said, standing beside the sliding doors with a drink in her hand.

"Thanks," I replied uncertain if she was serious as I approached her. "Nice dress."

"I know." She peeled herself off the wall to walk over to me. She stood dangerously close to me and offered her plastic cup to me. I took it and drank a sip, my eyes still glued to hers.

"Ugh!" I couldn't control my distaste. "What is this?"

"Diet coke," she smiled and shrugged. "With a dash of vodka."

"It tastes like kerosene." I said as I handed it back to her, she downed what was left of the drink like it was nothing. "Kind of a strong drink for a high school party, don't you think?"

"Stop talking," she said as she put her cup down on a table and pushed me into the crowd of dancing teens. Before I knew it, she was dancing in front of me; leaving me no choice but to join in.

She seemed to ignore me as "Promiscuous Girl" by Nelly Furtado played, and she danced in her own world. Her body moved to the beat, her expression unreadable. She finally seemed to notice me as the song continued.

"I could see you with nothing on, feeling on me before you bring that on," the speakers blasted as she stepped towards me and put her hands on my abs. Her touch on me was magnetic and I couldn't help but reach forward and pull her towards me by the waist.

She danced against me for a short minute before the song was remixed into another song I vaguely recognized. She winked at me and disappeared into the crowd. I looked around, but only found Andre and Robbie walking towards me.

"Sup, man?" Andre said over the music. "Having fun?"

"Yeah…" I said while my eyes scanned the crowd. I couldn't see her at all, what the hell?

As if she could read my mind, a moment later I spotted her. She was standing in between Cat and Tori like usual, but this time they had an audience. They moved their hips slowly to the rhythm of the next song as it began.

"I….love to love you baby," the words sang. "I…love to love you baby."

The crowd of dancing kids seemed to space out to circle the trio, all eyes on them. Andre, Robbie, and I stood almost directly in front of them while more people gathered behind us.

"I'm feeling sexy…" Jade's full lips mouthed the words as she ran her hands slowly up her body. "I wanna hear you say my name…" She lip synced the words as her body's movements kept my eyes from blinking.

The way her body rolled up and down, gyrating to the beat made my mind go directly to the gutter. I imagined her moving like that on top of me, and couldn't stop my mind from taking it further.

Again, as if she had planned this out, she brought the attention back to me; making a move in this game we played.

"You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours…" she mouthed, staring right at me and Cat and Tori strutted towards me, each pulling an arm till I was a step forward out of the crowd.

"I don't know what's gotten into me, the rhythm's got me feeling so crazy, babe…" she speakers boomed as she made her way to me. She looked at me like a trapped animal, fully true; I couldn't leave this spot even if I wanted to, no way my legs would let me.

"Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl…" she stepped so close to me I could feel her breathe and ran her hands from my chest down to where my shirt ended. I wished she'd go further, completely forgetting the audience surrounding us.

"I know you want my body…" she whispered into my ear before turning her back to me and grinding her hips against my body. The friction drove me crazy, and I wanted nothing more than to pull her tighter to me and grind back.

I couldn't though, not here; there's no telling if I'd be able to stop. She writhed her body against mine before returning to her place between Cat and Tori as the song ended. Everyone clapped and cheered as they took a bow and left their makeshift stage.

I stood there in a trance as a crowd of kids returned to dancing as usual; how did she manage to have that affect on me?

"Yo, Beck!" Andre waved his hand in front of me. I looked to see him and Robbie standing next to me, I wonder when they got here. "Can you hear me?"

"Uhh," I cleared my throat and tried to shake myself out of it. "Yeah." I smiled casually as if that show hadn't just happened.

"What was that all about?" Andre asked, clearly talking about the private show I seem to have received.

"I…don't know," I honestly don't have a clue what she was thinking.

"She wants you," Robbie said, nodding. He always said that, so I didn't take it seriously…but still, did she want me?

"Nah," I shook my head. "She was just messing around."

"Jade West?" Andre looked at me skeptically. "Messing around? Hah, I don't think so. Be careful, Beck…she looks at you like one those snakes before they eat a mouse."

I laughed out loud, and tried to deny how captivated she always had me. We walked back inside the house so Robbie could say bye to Cat before we left.

"I'm gonna find a restroom!" I called to them as I climbed a staircase. I walked down a hall where some kids had decided to hang out.

"Hey, Beck!" a kid I recognized from my tech theater class waved to me.

"Hey…" I didn't remember his name but he didn't seem to notice. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Make a left and it's the first door," he directed me like a crossing guard.

"Kay, thanks man," I said as I left to the restroom. I didn't need to go, but I'd been dying to wash my hands since that game of beer pong.

Most people don't know this about me, but I'm a major neat freak. I'm calm about everything except when it comes to cleanliness. I liked my RV orderly, and my hands clean.

I walked into the small restroom and flicked on the light switch, closing the door behind me. I washed the stickiness off of my hands and checked out my hair in the mirror as someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Just a sec…" I called to the person, only to hear the door click open a moment later. I looked to see that familiar red dress enter the bathroom and close the door again. She flipped her black locks and smirked at me knowingly.

I wanted to ask how she'd gotten inside without a key, but that seemed so irrelevant when we were standing here alone. In the proper lighting, I could see she had on thick black eyeliner that seemed to make her eyes look even bigger as she stared up at me. Her face looked porcelain, the only flaw being her bloodshot, glossy eyes.

"Hey," I said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey, yourself," she said as she walked towards me only to seat herself on top of the sink counter. She crossed her legs and started to apply red lipstick, looking in the mirror. I gawked like an idiot, watching the red spread across her lips slowly and pictured that same shade of red moving up and down on my dick.

"What are you looking at?" Her voice startled me, and shook me from the daydream. We made eye contact in the mirror and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"You," I said openly and she turned to face me.

"You know," she tilted her head. "I'm not the only one who has rumors spread about them…"

"No?" I played along, more than happy she'd obviously been thinking about our earlier conversation. This time I'm ready, I'm not gonna lose this battle. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing exciting…" she shrugged lightly but still had a smirk on her face. "Just that you're the greatest, nicest guy at HA."

"Mmhmm," I nodded, that was all she had?

"That you live in an RV…," I nodded slowly waiting for her to continue, not wanting her to stop talking.

"That's it?" I called her bluff.

"And that you have such a big personality to make up for…" her eyes trailed down to my jeans and back up to me. "Smaller things."

"Hah," I laughed, did people really say that? "Are you serious?"

"Are you denying it?" she smirked.

"Yes!" I was still chuckling when I answered. "Of course…" I put my hand on her knee and made my move. "There's only one way to find out…"

"Why Mr. Oliver!" she faked an innocent accent. "What ever do you mean?" I moved my hand slowly up her thigh, looking at her with a straight face. She too stopped smiling, and looked at me with those big blue eyes.

I moved so I was standing right in front of her and leaned so our lips were an inch apart. I could feel her hot breathe tickling my lower lip, but restrained myself from moving any further.

If I can hold out longer than she can, I'll level the playing field. Just don't move. Don't move. Don't move. Her eyes were icicles stabbing into mine and I could see the moral war going on inside her mind. It was strange being on this side of the fight, but I loved it.

Finally, she made up her mind and moved the last inch to connect our lips. She kissed me roughly, wasting no time as she slid her tongue into my mouth. The entire dynamics of any normal relationship went out the window as we cut out the awkward beginnings to skip to the sexual tension.

I returned the fiery passion she set loose on me, and let my tongue slither next to hers slowly. I could taste the alcohol on her lips as she pressed herself closer to me with her hands around my neck. The taste wasn't pleasing, but I still wanted more.

I moved my arms around her waist and she opened her legs so I was in between them. I pulled her body closer to mine as her hands traveled down from my neck to where my shirt ended just like during her little dance. Unlike the time before, she didn't stop there, but let her hands slide a bit lower.

She kept her lips on mine as she massaged me through my jeans. My dick stirred immediately, twitching at her touch. I felt her smile, and realized what she was doing. If I wasn't careful, I'd lose the advantage I'd gotten only two seconds ago.

I felt her unbutton my jeans and unzip them, but pretended I didn't, focusing only on the kiss. She didn't let me though; her hands not the least bit shy as they dove into my boxers to release me. As her hands moved to feel the entire size of me between us, she smirked and moved back from my lips unintentionally.

"Told you," I said as smugly as I could, and took things further. I found the self control to take a step back from her. I saw her eyes look down to my hard self below, and smiled huge at the expression she had. Let me get another thing straight here, I'm not one to brag. About anything. I mean I'm proud of my acting, but other than that I'm pretty humble. Which is why it felt so good to boast about one department I knew I wouldn't disappoint in.

"Wow," she let escape from her lips. Yes! Two in a row, I need to get out of here before I lose it all. Which is very likely considering how hard she'd managed to get me in the last few minutes.

"Can't believe everything you hear…" I said as I put my boxers back into place and zipped up my jeans. She shook her head, and seemed to regain her composure, but I was already ahead of her. "See you around." I said as I left the room.

I raced downstairs and mentally memorized the image of her sitting on the counter with her legs open, looking so perplexed. I was smiling from ear to ear when I found Andre and Robbie leaned against Andre's car outside.

"There you are," Andre said when he saw me. "Where you been? We called you."

"Oh, sorry guys," I tried not to smile, but failed. "I got held up. Let's go?" With that we piled into the car and took off.

I don't know if she's keeping score, but I know I am.

Round 2 goes to me.

* * *

**_Happy Wednesday_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm just now realizing how dirty this story was/is. Oh, well.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I spent the whole weekend fantasizing about Jade. After her obvious flirting Friday night, how could I not?

I'd never seen anyone, let alone a girl, act so bold. It was like she didn't care what I would think about her, she just acted on impulse; which made me think all those rumors about her were true. Since I don't have any classes with her, I thought I'd have to wait till afterschool to see her again. So I carried on about my day as usual. I went to my first few classes then went straight to the line in front of the grub truck when lunchtime came.

"Miss me, Oliver?" Her low whisper sent chills down my spine. I turned to look at her but she'd already cut in front of me in line. I shrugged and stared down at her behind. She had on a tight fitting miniskirt with a t shirt tucked into it. I stepped forward a bit and rested my hand on her ass like I'd been dreaming of doing all weekend.

"Not as much as you missed me," I leaned down to her ear and spoke so only she could hear me.

She ignored me and took a few steps forward to order and pay Festus. She turned around to face me with a smirk. I was focused on the clear shade of her eyes as we began a stare down.

She remained calm and collected while I was bursting with new found energy. I wanted to reach forward and press her body against mine till I could feel her heartbeat. I wanted to kiss her like I had in the bathroom at that party until I couldn't breathe anymore. But more than that, I wanted to beat her at her own game.

So instead of fulfilling my selfish wishes, I held back like she did. We stayed in this trance until Festus handed Jade her food, and she walked off, looking sexy as ever. I watched her leave till Festus coughed at me and I ordered quickly.

Why did it always seem like she had the upper hand when there was no fight? I don't know about her, but I can't last like this much longer. The crazy hormone filled urges I got around her were starting to overwhelm me like never before.

"Ahem," Festus coughed at me again when I got lost in my thoughts. "That'll be three fifty buddy."

I reached into my pocket to find nothing…what the hell? Hadn't I gotten my wallet off the top of my dresser today?

"Uhh…" I patted down every pocket on me but couldn't find it. Dammit, I must've left it at home. "I…"

"No money? No food! Next!" He shouted as the next person in line took my place. I guess no lunch for me. I walked to the table Robbie, Andre and I always sat at to meet my friends with my empty stomach. They were already there and talking about the kickback this Friday at our school.

"So you're gonna perform that cheesy song? Are you sure that's what you wanna do?" Andre was asking Robbie as I sat down.

"Yes!" Robbie spoke excitedly. "She'll love it! In fact…she'll think its swell."

"You did not just say that." Andre shook his head.

"What?" Robbie asked, still smiling at his own genius. "Get it? Because the song is called I Think You're Sw—,"

"Yeah I got it!" Andre said exasperated. "Beck, help me out here. Robbie's about to make a fool of himself in front of the whole school. All to get some girl's attention. Tell him he's crazy."

I looked at Robbie's hopeful expression and couldn't help but feel for him. Right now, there's almost nothing I wouldn't do to get Jade's attention, but that seemed hopeless.

"I…think you should do whatever makes you happy," I said vaguely.

"What?" Andre shook his head at me now. "Come on Yoda, make some sense."

"Robbie, does Cat make you happy?" Robbie's face lit up at the mention of her name and I already knew.

"Yes!"

"Then do whatever it takes to get her to notice you."

"Yes! See, Beck think it's a good idea!" Robbie started the same argument with Andre while my eyes wandered throughout the café, stopping at a table clear across the other side.

There, sitting in a straight line were Cat, Jade and Tori, looking like the group from Mean Girls; Jade of course being the queen bee. As if she could tell someone was thinking of her, her eyes shot up and looked straight at me. I almost looked away at her icy stare, but managed to stand my ground as we stared off again. This time though, she played dirty.

She ran her tongue along her upper lip slowly, making my mouth drop slightly. I pictured her tongue sliding over my dick and even felt myself stir underneath the table. Damn, she was good.

I let my eyes drop then look back up and saw her smirking away with a confident look. She blew me a kiss and returned to her conversation while my mind reeled with new possibilities. A girl like that must give good head. How could she not? I mean…with those lips? And that tongue. I have to calm myself down before I get carried away.

"Right Beck?" Robbie asked me out of nowhere.

"Uh…yeah sure," I nodded slowly and tried to get back into the conversation.

"Hey, Beck," Andre looked at me. "Where's your food?"

"Oh, I forgot my wallet at home," I shrugged and my stomach grumbled at the mention of a meal.

"That sucks," he nodded. "Want me to buy you something?"

"Nah, I'm cool. Lunch is almost over anyways." As soon as I finished my sentence, the first bell rang. Everyone ignored it like usual, until I saw Andre's eyes look somewhere behind me.

"Uhh…" he mumbled, making Robbie turn to look behind me as well. When Robbie squealed, I turned around to see Jade looking down at us with her hands behind her back.

"Hey," I said calmly. I hadn't expected her to make such an obvious move. Then again, I didn't expect her to do anything she did.

"Hey," she said with no hint of emotion. "Thanks for lunch." She smirked and slammed my wallet down on the table in front of me.

"How did you…?" I started to ask, but stopped when I realized she was already gone. Damn. How did she do that? I laughed lightly at her antics and put my now empty wallet in my back pocket. When I turned back to sit right, my friends were looking at me like I'd just split the atom.

"What the hell was that?" Andre asked.

"Since when are you buying Jade West lunch?!" Robbie's voice cracked.

"Relax, guys," I tried to shrug it off. "She was just messing around."

"What the hell does that mean?" Andre asked in the same tone.

"Jade West does not 'mess around'" Robbie overreacted. "She eats small children for breakfast and stabs people for fun, but she does NOT 'mess around'!"

"Robbie, calm down," He sounded crazy. "You're exaggerating big time."

"So you guys are what?" Andre asked while Robbie hyperventilated. "Friends now?"

"Umm…" Generally, you don't kiss your friends. Or show them your genitalia. "No, not really."

"Then what was—," the second bell cut Andre off, and I took advantage.

"Well, gotta get to class," I said quickly and left the table. It's not like I'm trying to hide anything from my friends, I'm just not sure I wanna tell them what's happened so far. Especially when I didn't know what was going on myself.

The rest of the day went on like normal, except for my eagerness to get to the tutoring center. As soon as the final bell rang, I practically sprinted to my afterschool job and sat down at my usual chair next to the main desk facing the class.

A few kids poured into the room and took random seats like usual to start working on homework.

"You're early today," Jones noted when he arrived a moment late.

"Oh, am I?" I looked at the clock to see I was almost 10 minutes early. "I hadn't noticed."

He went about his business, sitting in the main chair to start grading some papers. I waited impatiently for her but she didn't show up. Forty-five minutes later, I couldn't take the wait any longer.

"Hey, uh…," I said out loud to Jones. Maybe he'd know something. "Do you remember the girl who came in Friday? With the piercings…?"

"Jadelyn?" he nodded, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. "What about her?"

"Do you know if she's coming in today?" I tried to mask the impatience in my tone with curiosity.

"She should be," he looked around the room, noticing she wasn't there. "Laine said she's required to stay here every day till her grade goes up."

"Hmm." Then where was she?

"Why do you ask?" He looked at me with a sly smile and a hint of suspicion.

"Oh no reason," I looked away immediately.

"Is our famous Mr. Oliver finally interested in a girl?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I shook my head. "No, I was just wondering is all."

"Suuuure," he nodded unconvincingly.

"Whatever you say, Beck." I sighed and looked away again. How did this girl make me lose my cool so often?

I started reading lines from a play I was starring in this semester while the clock ticked on. I was lost in my script when Jones startled me by nudging my elbow. I looked up at him confused and he just nodded towards the classroom. I followed his gaze to see Jade signing in on the clipboard at the door. She didn't even notice me as she walked to the seat in the back left corner of the room. I pretended not to notice either and went back to reading my play.

A few minutes later, though, I couldn't stop my eyes from looking up at her. She had taken her stuff out and was now working like everybody else. Except unlike everybody else, she was making math look sexy.

I stared at her for the next hour or so while she didn't seem to notice, or she just didn't care. She finally looked up but not directly at me and raised her hand. I stood up faster than the speed of light then remembered to act cool as I strolled over to her desk.

"Hey," I said when I got to the side of her desk. "Do you have a question?" I waited impatiently for her question and realized how long it had been since I'd heard her voice. Hours had passed; way too long.

"Yeah," she looked up at me and crossed her arms. "My question is: could you at least attempt to control yourself when we're in public?" I wrinkled my eyebrows, confused. "Don't act like you haven't been staring at me since I walked in the room." She called me out and I felt so uncomfortable. "You're practically drooling over there, and it's distracting."

"So…what you're saying is, I distract you?" I found something to smile about through her rude comments.

"That's all you heard?"

"Yep."

"Beck, if you want my attention," she sat up straighter and softened her expression. "All you had to do was ask."

She gave me a look I couldn't decipher and moved her left hand to the edge of the desk. She moved it a few more inches to touch me through my jeans. I almost fell over at her touch and my mind raced.

"Jade!" I whisper yelled at her while she massaged me openly. "Stop it, come on!" I put my hand on her wrist but didn't pull it away.

"Why?" She asked innocently. "You seem to like it." She referred to the growing tension in my jeans. I couldn't help it, she was grasping me so firmly, and even through my pants my body reacted naturally.

"Jade, not here!" I tried to stay calm while looking around the classroom. It was already 6:15 and there were only a few kids left. None of them seemed to notice the x rated movie happening behind them, and Jones was oblivious too.

"I like it here," she unzipped my jeans and my heart pounded faster. I felt her hand slide into my jeans and unbutton the single button on my boxer briefs. The second I felt her skin on mine, I stepped back unwillingly.

I didn't want to, but I had to. What if we got caught? I could lose my job, my scholarship, and my admission to ucla. All for a hand job? I don't think so.

"What's wrong baby?" she fake pouted her big lips at me. "Can't handle me?"

Without another word, I zipped up my pants quickly and walked back to the front of the room.

"Hey, I gotta go. I forgot I have a…project due tomorrow." I said to Jones while I grabbed my bag. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, looking at me a little strangely. "See you tomorrow."

I left the room fast enough to make heads spin and went straight to the boys locker rooms. The restroom in there was the closest to me and I needed to undo the damage she'd done in those few seconds.

I went into a stall in the empty restroom and leaned against the closed door. I tried breathing deeply for a few minutes but it didn't work. I couldn't stop picturing her in that tight red dress. Those lips on my…and then her hands on me.

Before I knew it, I was harder than before. Screw it. I undid my jeans and started jacking off with my boxer briefs still on. I'd just gotten started when I heard footsteps on the restroom floor.

I stopped moving and listened as the person's heels clicked closer and closer. Couldn't they walk faster? I can't wait much longer.

"Beh-eck?" A sweet sounding voice echoed throughout the room in a song like tune. "Oh Beh-eck? Come out and play-ay."

Shit. Just what I needed. She was here to gloat. She had me right where she wanted me and she knew it. I saw her small feet stop at the door to my stall and zipped myself back up. Be cool.

"Beck?" She knocked lightly. "I know you're in there…"

I unlocked the door and let it open, there's no point in hiding; there was nowhere left to run. She stood in front of me with one hand on her hip and her head tilted a little to the side.

"What do you want?" I tried not to sound mad but I couldn't help it. She'd been so careless, I could've lost everything.

"Aww, why the sour face?" she faked another pout.

"You know why. You can't just do whatever you want whenever you want. The world doesn't work that way!"

"Beck," she rolled her eyes at me and took a step forward. "Relax, okay? I'm here to help." She gave me a devilish grin and entered the small stall, closing the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" I backed into the closed door like I had been before, and tried to ignore the closing space between us.

"I thought maybe I could…" she stepped even closer to me and I could sense a berry aroma near her. "Lend a hand."

She had me trapped while she once again felt me through my jeans. I was so keyed up, I almost thrust forward at the contact. She unzipped my jeans and let them drop to the floor before she moved so her lips were level with mine.

I looked down into her sapphire eyes and tried to fight the insane urges I had to fuck her right here and now. I felt her breathe lightly on me and I couldn't take it anymore. Screw the battle; I still had the war, right?

I bent down a bit and kissed her softly at first, but of course she didn't like that. She pushed me back into the door and crushed my lips with hers. Her tongue worked its way into my mouth at the same time her hand slid me out of my underwear again. Her long skinny fingers were cold against my skin as she tried to grasp all of me with one hand.

"Damn," she exhaled against my lips when her fingers reached. She kissed me hard again, making me notice something I hadn't before; her tongue was pierce too. She started stroking me between us and suddenly I couldn't stand how hot it had gotten in this tiny stall.

Her hand worked its way up and down me at a slow pace. I grinded myself with her hand until she took the hint and started moving faster. I closed my eyes and stopped moving my lips when I couldn't kiss her anymore.

My god, she was good. I rested my head on the valley of her collarbone and tried to breathe. I inhaled the sweet berry scent from her hair and moved my hands up to her waist. The faster she went, the tighter I gripped onto her as she brought me further to a climax.

"Ffffuck," I let escape from my lips. I could feel the pressure building below me as she started to kiss my neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The string of curses flowed out of me uncontrollably.

"Mmm," she hummed as she planted another kiss near my ear. "Admit it…" her voice echoed in my mind. "You want me so bad…" When I didn't answer, she slowed the pace her hand was moving at between us and I almost died of anticipation. "Don't you." She said it as a statement, but I knew she still expected a response.

The last thing I wanted to do was admit how badly I wanted her, but I couldn't take the teasing anymore. I needed her to speed up. Now.

"Fuck!" I said through gritted teeth as I tried to grind myself faster in her grasp.

"Hmm?" she kissed my neck again and slowed down even further. My eyes started to roll back as I tried to will her to finish me already, but of course she didn't. And I knew she wouldn't till I spoke.

"Yes!" I hissed. "Fuck yes. Yes. Yes! I want you so fucking bad. I, …I…mmm… faster…," I spoke in a blur but I knew she understood me.

"Mmm," her lips still kissed my neck while her hand gradually sped up. "Why didn't you say so?"

With that, she ended my torment and moved as fast as she could. I gripped her waist so tight, I wouldn't be surprised if I left bruises, but I couldn't control myself. That berry scent enthralled me as I came closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, baby," she whispered in my ear, the mischievous tone driving me wild. She kissed my neck again then stopped to suck on one specific spot. Before I knew what she was doing, she'd already sunk her teeth into me.

"Ah!" I cried out instinctively. I was momentarily distracted until something weird happened. The pain turned itself into pleasure and I only wanted her to bite harder.

The crazy sensation on my neck pushed me over and I knew I was about to come. I pushed her aside gently and aimed myself at the open toilet seat, not wanting to gross her out.

Most girls think this part is disgusting, but I should've known she wouldn't be like most girls. I released myself in a rush, not being able to remember a time it's ever felt that good, and dropped my head back to relax. Damn.

"Aww," I heard her say from beside me. I looked to see her staring down at me with her lips in that pout again. "I wanted to taste it." I stared at her with my mouth slightly parted. Was she serious? "Oh well," she shrugged and pushed herself off the wall. "Maybe next time."

She moved around me and left the stall, then eventually the restroom. I stood in a trance, not really sure this had just happened. Wait a second; her words hit me.

Next time?

* * *

_**Idk why I always make Jade smell like berries or vanilla**_

_**My favorite scent in the world is laundry detergent : ) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello friends**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

The next day, Jade didn't come to school. Not that I was looking for her or anything….

Well, who am I kidding? I searched like crazy till lunchtime when I saw Cat and Tori sitting alone, and I knew she hadn't shown up.

"Why the long face?" Robbie asked during lunch.

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my daze. "What?"

"What's up with you lately?" Andre asked me now.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting wonky," Andre said and Robbie nodded in agreement. "Does this have anything to do with Jade?" Wow, I really needed to work on my acting skills if I was that transparent. Then again, I prided myself on being an open book.

"Sort of," I admitted.

"Has she been bullying you?" Robbie questioned and I laughed. That was one way of putting it.

"No, nothing like that. She just…keeps getting under my skin."

"How so?" Andre asked genuinely.

"Well, she—,"

"Hey boys!" A girl's high pitched voice interrupted me. I turned to see our friend Rebecca Hale walking towards us with her best friend Karen something.

"Sup, Becca!" Andre smiled and greeted her, completely forgetting about our conversation. "Sit down. How's it going Karen?"

"Good," Karen smiled flirtatiously at him as she sat down next to Andre. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Jade West," Andre gave away as if I hadn't been trying to keep things low key.

"Ugh, why?" Rebecca said from her new seat next to me. Andre had always said he thought we should date, but we never did. We were always friends and we flirted sometimes, but I was just never really that interested in her.

Becca and Beck, Andre would say. He thought she was the perfect girl for me. One, because she was so nice and friendly. Two, because she was a dancer; as if that's a real reason. And three, because she's 'smokin hot'. But like I said, I never really saw her that way. The fact that she didn't seem to like Jade made me that much less interested.

"I don't know," Andre shrugged. "Beck brought it up."

"What about her?" Rebecca looked to me now and I shot Andre a look for putting me on the spot.

"Uh nothing, I just…met her the other day is all," I shrugged.

"Ugh, hopefully you never meet her again," Karen rolled her eyes this time. "That girl is a nightmare!"

"Totally," Becca seconded. "And such a bitch."

"I heard," Karen leaned in to gossip. "She lost her virginity in the 6th grade."

"Oh my god!" Becca gasped.

"I mean, can you say slut?" Karen said and they both laughed like harpies.

"She can't be that bad," I couldn't stop myself from defending her.

"Trust me, Beck," Rebecca looked at me seriously. "She's terrible."

"How do you even know her?"

"Ugh! That's the worst part," she shook her head and her natural red curls shook with it. "So for the kickback Friday, our dance coordinator choreographed this AH-mazing dance set to thee most perfect song!"

"Becca's got the solo in the dance, by the way," Karen said directly to me, as if I cared.

"Thanks," Rebecca smiled and continued. "So to make the piece better, we suggested a live band to play with us."

"But the dance coordinator did the most horrible thing ever and chose Jade West to perform it." Karen clearly over exaggerated.

"It's awful." Rebecca shook her head.

"I thought she was a great singer?" I looked to Andre who nodded, confused too.

"Ugh, well yeah she's good," Rebecca rolled her eyes like she hated to admit it. "But she's a horror to work with."

"More like whore," Karen said under her breath.

"Shut up, Karen!" Becca said with a smile. "You're just jealous because Ryder asked her out!"

Whoa, what? Ryder who? I asked myself. Oh god, not Ryder Daniels. I shook my head, but knew of course they had to be talking about him.

Again, I'm not one to listen to gossip, but Ryder Daniels strived on it. He was a senior like me, and an actor too…except he was terrible; and that's in my professional opinion. He only had one expression (careless) and he used it every second of his life. Around Hollywood Arts, he was thought of to be somewhat of a bad boy…which is I guess one reason Jade might like him. Still. He was quite the asshole.

"I am not!" Karen shook her head and turned her attention back to Andre. "I'm really not."

She and Andre flirted the rest of lunch while Robbie started talking to Rebecca about his grandmother. I mostly ignored all of them and played with the idea of Jade with Ryder in my head. No matter what I told myself, it bothered me that she might have gone out with him. I mean, god he was really an idiot. Once, he'd asked me how many k's were in the word hiccup.

The rest of the day went by as usual, only this time it seemed boring. It was like Jade had brought a new kind of energy into my life, and without her…it seemed so dull.

The following day I woke up early, too restless to sleep, and got to school way too early. I waited at my locker for half an hour, knowing Jade's was just across the hall from mine. I had started to lose faith that she'd show up until the first bell rang. Most students rushed to get to class, but she was just making her entrance through the front doors…with Ryder.

I tried not to gag as he walked her to her locker and left. Why had they shown up together? Did he drive her to school or did they just meet up outside? Whatever the case, I didn't like it.

I completely checked her out as she opened her locker and took a binder out. She had on tight black jeans and a deep purple overcoat that suited this weather perfectly. Her face seemed slightly flushed from the cold winds outside but her expression was the same as it was the day I met her. Just as I was about to make my way over to her, another bell rang and she was gone. I guess I'll have to wait till lunch.

At lunch, though, I didn't see her. After I grabbed a burrito from the grub truck, I scanned her usual table and she wasn't there, none of her group was. I sighed and walked over to my friends to see we had a new edition. There, next to Robbie sat the ditzy red head he was so crazy about. If she was there…then where was Jade? I sat down with a puzzled mind.

"Hey," I said, mostly to Cat.

"Hi hi!" She smiled.

"Cat's gonna hang out with us today!" Robbie said with a huge smile, as if he just wanted to state what was happening.

"Cool," I nodded. "Why?"

"Her friends are absent," Robbie shrugged. "So she's gonna hang out with US!" he repeated, overjoyed that Cat had chosen him and his friends to sit with.

"Yeah, Rob," Andre shook his head. "He heard you."

"Oh," Robbie blushed and Cat giggled. I could see why he liked her; she clearly thought his awkwardness was cute.

"So…" I said a few minutes later. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't know." Cat answered too quickly and looked guilty. "I mean…they're sick. Very sick."

"Uh huh…" I nodded slowly; she was obviously lying, but why? "I thought I saw Jade this morning though…she looked fine to me."

"You would think she looks fine," Andre joked but no one laughed.

"Umm…" Cat said as I continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer. "It was a sudden kind of thing?" I gave her a look of disbelief and she gave in. "Okay, they're not sick. But you can't tell! Jade will take away my candy if I get them in trouble!" She looked frightened and clutched her chest for some reason.

"I won't tell," I assured her and her frantic eyes calmed down. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "They don't tell me, they just don't come to school sometimes. Well, they go to their homerooms so they don't get marked absent, but then they leave."

"Where do they go? And what do they do?"

"I don't know," she repeated; she was so not a credible source. "They do bad things though…" She gave me her most serious face.

"Bad things?" Robbie wondered the same thing as me. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Cat's response was really wearing thin on me. "They drink and smoke and ditch school…that's bad enough isn't it?"

"Oh," Robbie nodded.

What the hell? Jade and Tori ditched school to get drunk and high? That didn't really make sense. Then again, I didn't really know Jade that well. Still, I thought she was too good for that.

Maybe it wasn't true. And if it was, why would she wanna get drunk in the middle of the day? When she seemed like she had such a future ahead of her. I'm starting to wonder exactly how much I didn't know about Jade. And more than anything, I really just wanted to see her…and touch her.

Like yesterday the day dragged on at a dull pace.

The next day, I'd made myself a promise. I decided that I needed to focus on my own life and forget about her for now. I mean, I still had to do well in school and I was the lead in a play next week. I have a lot on my plate and Jade just complicated things. I'd recited this to myself at least a dozen times during my homeroom class so I was sick of it by the time I got out.

I was finally shifting my thoughts to my schoolwork as I got to my locker but then, like a breeze she strolled past me. I almost did a double take to make sure I hadn't hallucinated the image, but there she was, opening her locker and tossing a book inside.

I stared for a minute, just taking the sight of her in. Today she was wearing a short black skirt and a navy blue long sleeve top. It was so simple, but on her body it looked amazing. Before I could think, my legs brought me to her.

"Hey," I started. She turned to me then back to her locker.

"Hey."

"So…where've you been?" I asked after she slammed her locker shut.

"Around," she said as she leaned against her closed locker.

I tried to stay focused on my own question, but ended up staring down at the low scoop neck of her shirt. Her skin looked milky against this shade of blue, and it went perfectly with her eyes.

"This color looks great on you," I said in a low voice as I put a hand on the locker behind her. I leaned a bit closer and put my other hand on her hip.

"Well…" her pale blue eyes looked amused at my words, but she still moved away from me. "If that's all, I have someplace to be."

With that, she walked away from me. Look, I'm not a stalker by any means, and I would've let her go if she'd been heading to her next class. But she didn't. Instead, she walked out the double doors of the main hallway, and I…followed her like a trained puppy.

"Hey!" I called to her when we were outside. This November's weather was really starting to get cold. Even with my jacket on, I was chilled.

"What?" she turned to answer me but didn't stop walking.

"Where are you going?" I jogged to catch up to her as she entered the school parking lot.

"To hell," she laughed a little, and brushed me off like a pest. It was like she was in on some joke the rest of the world had missed.

"Seriously," I tried again as we approached a black Jeep wrangler. "You're just gonna blow off school?"

"Yep," she said as she threw her stuff in the backseat of the Jeep. This was her car?

"Just like that?" I shook my head as she opened her door and climbed into the driver's seat. "Where are you going?"

"Find out for yourself," she nodded her head towards the car. She wanted me to go with her. Where? The sound of the engine starting shook me from my thoughts. "What's the matter, Oliver? Are you chicken?"

I wasn't at all intimidated by her taunting, but I already felt more than tempted to go with her. To me this seemed like a scene from a movie. The kind where the main character has to make a choice that he knew would change his life.

It was like I knew going with her could end very badly, but there was no way I could return to my life the way it was before I met her. I think I was just so infatuated that I'd go anywhere if she was gonna be there.

Whatever the reason, I got in the car and we were off.

* * *

_**The end! **_

_**Summer's here *insert red balloon emoji***_

_**How are you liking the story so far? : )**_

_**Let me know, but don't be cruel.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**In case you didn't know, these chapters were written over a year ago and i'm just now reposting them.**_

_**I don't really reread them before posting because if i did, I'd probably never want to.**_

* * *

_**Hello!**_

_**So…brace yourself.**_

_**This chapter definitely earned its M rating lol**_

_**Enjoy?**_

**Beck's POV**

We'd been driving for a good 15 minutes in silence. The radio was on, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring to my left.

Beside me, Jade was driving with her sunglasses on, tapping along to the rhythm of the song playing.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we turned a corner into a neighborhood I'd never been to.

"You'll see…" she smirked a bit and I started to wonder if this was a bad idea. Well, to be honest, I knew it was but that didn't stop me from coming did it?

We drove further into this neighborhood and I realized why I'd never been here before, it was kinda scary. I mean, it was beaten down and had graffiti everywhere; not the artsy kind either. After 5 more minutes of quiet, another thought occurred to me.

"How old are you?" I asked randomly.

"What?" she smiled a little.

"How old are you?" I repeated.

"Sixteen," I knew it. "Why?"

"You don't have a driver's license, do you?"

"Ugh, Beck." She shook her head. "You talk too much."

"I'll take that as a no." We were totally driving illegally. As a passenger, I can't get penalized for that, can I?

"Relax. I have a license."

"Yeah, right," I shook my head this time. "You have that baby license that won't let you drive at night or with anyone underage." She didn't reply. "Right?"

"Beck," she sighed my name as she pulled over in front of an enclosed empty lot covered with dry grass. "Shut up," she said before leaning over and kissing me. Her lips made me forget all my thoughts as I reached my hands further to run through her hair. She pulled back quickly though, leaving me wanting more. "We're here," she said as she turned off the car. I looked around skeptically as we both got out.

"And where exactly is 'here'?" I asked as she walked around to the sidewalk and started going towards the fence.

"Come here," she motioned for me to follow, and of course I did. She lifted up a portion of the fence that was already ripped and crawled through to the other side. She held it up for me and waited with an expression I couldn't decipher.

I crawled through then followed her further back to see this wasn't just an empty lot. It continued further than that to a creepy looking area with a bunch of low hung trees that seemed to go on forever.

"Jade?" I called to her as we approached rusted train tracks. What the hell? This was like a scene from a movie gone wrong.

"Yeah?" She answered me and stopped walking to turn and face me.

"Where are we?" I stared over at her. In this kind of environment, she looked so beautiful. The wind was blowing her hair around and slightly lifting her skirt. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face, but I knew she wasn't mad.

"Paradise!" A male voice took me by surprise. I looked to my right to see Ryder freaking Daniels, HA's supposed rebel, sitting up against a tree with two other guys and a girl I didn't recognize.

"Shut up, Ryder." Jade said as she rolled her eyes and walked towards them.

"Make me," he winked at her, extending my dislike for him.

"You wish," Jade shook her head as she sat down across from him.

"I really do," he nodded and handed her a paper bag. "You didn't tell me you were bringing the pretty boy." They all looked up at me and I felt uncomfortable at once.

"What's it to you?" Jade shrugged before she drank from a bottle inside the paper bag. "Beck, sit down." I did as instructed and sat down beside her. "Guys this is Beck. Beck that's Tony, Kyle, and Briana. They go to Northridge."

"Sup," I nodded to them and they did the same. They all looked like skaters to me and I felt even more like I didn't fit in.

"And you already know Ryder," she nodded to him as he sat up straighter.

"So what brings you to the wrong side of the track, Oliver?" Ryder confronted me instantaneously. "Pun intended."

"Ryder, shut the fuck up." Jade told him off with attitude and I was more than happy. I didn't want this loser knowing I was head over heels for Jade. Even my best friends didn't know.

"Tsk tsk," Ryder shook his head. "Such fowl language from such a pretty mouth." Jade just shook her head and looked back at me.

"Unfortunately, he's always this stupid. Here," she said offering me the paper bag.

"What is it?" I said as I took it and looked down at it.

"Apple juice," Ryder started to laugh at his own joke. "Jade why'd you bring this loser here? He's too much of a goody two shoes to have any fun."

"Hey Ryder," I looked at him and repeated in the exact same tone Jade had used. "Shut the fuck up."

Tony, Kyle, and Briana broke out in laughter and from the corner of my eye I saw Jade smiling. Ryder stayed quiet and crossed his arms. I looked down at the unknown bottle in my hands and figured what the hell.

I drank from it quickly, only to be met with the vulgar taste of alcohol. I coughed immediately, making Ryder laugh hysterically while the others just chuckled.

"Here," Jade smiled still laughing as she handed me a can of Sprite. "Mix it with this." I did as I was told and managed to hide my slight revulsion.

Again, let's get something straight. I've never been the kind of kid who gave into peer pressure, but there was something so enchanting about the way Jade smiled when I gave her the bottle back.

I think I would've drank ammonium to see that smile again.

.

.

.

.

Hours later I was now sitting on top of a really large rock. I was holding my knees to my chest and kind of rocking along to this beat in my head. Ryder, Tony, and Kyle were climbing the tree we'd been sitting around while Jade and Briana were trying to balance themselves on opposite sides of the train tracks.

They were all failing at their tasks miserably mainly because we were all wasted. I watched Ryder fall once again from a low branch and laughed just like all the times before.

The sound of my laughter then drew Jade's attention from her mission and I saw her slip off the narrow metal railing. My vision wasn't really blurry, just different, and it made it seem like her pale skin was glowing.

That's probably thanks to the few joints we'd shared as a group. Again, I don't know what had gotten into me…well yeah I guess it was Jade, but nevertheless, I warned you that this was a story about how one thing leads to another.

It had started out with Jade and I sharing a pint of what I'd learned to be vodka mixed with the Sprite. Then when we ran out of Sprite, we took turns taking straight shots. She drank two for each of my one, but I felt like she was still less drunk than I was.

When the alcohol ran low, Kyle announced that he had weed. The group of course was more than willing to start that, while I once again just wanted to be near Jade. We sat in a circle and passed it around just like I'd seen on That 70's Show, and every once in a while, Jade would kiss me for no reason; the surprise rewards were enough to keep me seated and smoking till there was none left.

"What was that for?" I'd asked after the first quick kiss she'd planted on me.

"I'm glad you're here," she smiled and leaned back upright.

I sat now with my eyes closed, remembering the way her lips felt on mine. I touched my lips lightly, trying to remember exactly how hers had fit perfectly against my own. Suddenly I was met with that same smell of berries and my eyes flew open to see Jade was now standing in front of me with a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, making me blush.

"N-nothing," I shook my head and sat up straight to let my legs dangle off the rock. "What's up?"

"Come with me," She tilted her head and held her hand out for me to take. This time I didn't bother asking where we were going, I didn't care.

I stepped off the rock and held her hand, letting her lead me away from the group and towards the forestry surrounding us. She led me down a path covered with fallen leaves and branches. I don't know how she was walking so straight, I stumbled every other step.

She held onto my hand tightly though, and didn't even seem annoyed at my slow place. She was a few steps ahead of me and I couldn't stop staring at our intertwined hands. The contrast of her skin on mine looked so illuminating to me.

"Hey," she caught my attention. I looked up at her to see her head turned towards me, her body still pulling us forward. "Do you have the lighter?"

"Uhh…" I felt around my pockets and pulled out the small lighter that had somehow found its way there. "Yeah, here."

"Thanks," she took it and let go of my hand to light what looked like another joint. Where had she gotten that? She took a drag and let the smoke puff out from her lips slowly, mesmerizing me completely. "Here," she handed it to me and I repeated her motions.

I coughed a bit and she laughed lightly, the sound ringing in my ears like music. I handed it back to her and she took a few more hits while I just stared. Her eyes were red and glossy and made her face seem that much more pale each time she brought it to her mouth.

"Come here," She motioned with her index finger for me to come closer. I stepped forward until we were only inches apart. I could feel her breathing as she inhaled another draft from the small white piece. She put her other hand on my cheek and aligned our lips to each others. I focused on her eyes as she loosened her lips and slowly exhaled the smoke into my mouth.

I'd seen this once in a Rihanna music video so I knew to inhale what she released towards me, and I can't explain why, but I loved it. Something about the taste of it was sweeter than it had been before. She finished by kissing me softly and turning around to walk again.

My legs wouldn't move though, I just stood still, staring at the bottom of her short skirt as it swayed with the breeze.

"Beck?" she turned and called my name. The angelic tone swirled around my mind and I felt myself smile. "Baby, come on. We're almost there." She held her hand out to me again but I was still frozen.

"I…" my thoughts could no longer stay in my head. "I really like it when you call me baby." I chuckled for no reason.

"Okay…" she laughed at my sudden confession, and stepped back towards me. She dropped the joint and stepped on it so I reached forward and held both of her hands.

"And and I…I really really like it when you kiss me," Under any other circumstances, I'd hate to admit this to her, but it was like my mind had no filter; my mouth was in control.

"Yeah?" She looked up at me and bit her lower lip. Suddenly I was jealous; I want to bite her lip. I want her lips period.

Instead of responding, I bent down and kissed her sloppily, my mouth loose on hers. She didn't resist it though, only leaned forward into it and moved her hands up around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist till I was touching my own elbows. Her body feels so good on mine, I wonder if she thinks the same thing.

"Jade?" I broke apart urgently.

"What?" Her face was flushed as she looked at me confused.

"I also really really really like the way you feel," Something in my mind had decided now was the best time to tell her this. I didn't even feel stupid saying it, though I should have.

"I like the way you feel too," she smiled and kissed me again. I want to stay in this place forever. Her kisses trailed down my cheek and onto my neck. I felt her suck on my skin like last time and had a sudden moment of clarity.

"Wait!" I said and she pulled back. "Not there, people can see." I meant that people would ask who gave me the hickey; I'd manage to hide the last one from my friends with a high collar, but I couldn't hide two.

She didn't say anything, but went back to kissing my lips, nibbling on my lower lip like she had her own. She jerked my jacket down my arms and off of me, then I felt her cold hands under my shirt. Before I knew it, she'd lifted it over my head entirely.

I untucked her shirt roughly, and let my hands wander up to her chest. Her skin was soft under my hands as I started to massage her breasts.

"Mmm…" Her sound vibrated against my lips. I lowered my hands down to grasp her ass through her skirt, then let them slide up under it to tug at her underwear. I felt her shimmy her hips, letting them drop to the floor.

She kissed down my neck again, this time going down to my chest. She settled on a spot not far from my shoulder and started biting again. I didn't stop her this time, the pain almost nonexistent as she bit harder and harder.

I stood motionless as she lowered herself down to her knees, this time biting a spot on my abs. She was like a vampire or something as she bit me while unbuckling my jeans and letting them fall down to the ground.

She finished sucking on my skin and planted light kisses all the way down to my dick. By this time I was harder than ever as she released me from my boxer briefs. I knew what she was about to do, and as much as I wanted to know what her mouth felt like, I wanted to be inside her more.

"Wait," I stopped her again. She looked up at me from her place on the ground with wide eyes. I shook my head and pulled her up to my level to kiss her again.

I kissed her slower than before and stepped out of my jeans to walk her backwards against a tree. She let me push her against the thick tree and continue to make out with her, but soon she wanted more.

She lowered a hand to stroke me below and I knew I had to act fast. Before she could go on, I moved my hand under her skirt and felt from her inner thigh to her moist core. She moaned a little as I ran my fingers along her wet slit, and pushed herself against me a little further. As she meshed her body into mine, I took a step back but lost my balance, making both of us tumble to the floor.

We laughed for a moment when we were on the ground, but went right back to business. I maneuvered myself from under her to hover above her body, never breaking our kiss.

My hand traveled back under her skirt as I fully realized how much I loved these skirts she wears. I moved my fingers in between her thighs till she took the hint and spread her legs a bit. My thumb moved in small circles on her clit while my tongue explored her mouth intensely.

"Mmm…" she moaned louder and bit my tongue a little. The sound of her pleasure reminded me of my now dripping dick. It was like I had a new found tunnel vision and I had to be inside her. Now.

I removed my hand to rest on her hip and supported my body weight with the other, near her neck. I lined myself with her entrance and let myself slide up and down her soaked pussy.

"Oh my god," she panted heavier at the contact. Finally I put us both out of our misery and thrust into her. "Ah!" She cried out instantly and let her hips jump up against mine.

She felt even better than I'd imagined she would, and I had to have more. I slowly pushed myself till I was all the way in her, making her moan louder and louder. I took a second to take in the feeling of her around me, but couldn't wait longer to start moving.

I tried to be steady, but I knew I wouldn't last long, the way she was grinding against me. Instead I gave up on a slow pace, and just let myself plunge into her again and again.

"Oh my god!" She cried out soon. "Oh my—oh fuck. Oh god. Yes…yes!...Yesss! I I oh my god," the noises she made sounded animal and only made me shove harder and faster. She had her hands on my hips as if she could control my movements, and was now digging her nails deep in my skin.

"Fuck me…" she said louder. "Oh god…ahhh…" the sounds she made warned me that she was about to come. I paid full attention to her expression as her body shook rapidly, and her face looked as if it had reached pure ecstasy. "Oh my god Beck!"

I was so caught off guard by the sound of my own name, I didn't realize the affect it would have on me. She said it once more and I lost control, shooting myself inside her all at once. The relieved pressure took me by surprise and I couldn't support my own weight anymore.

I rolled off of her and laid beside her, suddenly the most tired I've ever been in my life. I stared up at the sky to see the sunlight peeking through the top of the trees, glimmering like sparkles.

I don't know if the drugs or the alcohol had anything to do with it, but I've never had a better orgasm. I'm pretty sure it was just Jade, though.

I looked to my right to see she was already staring at me as she curled in a ball on her side. She had the most peaceful expression I'd ever seen on her, and a slight smile playing on the corners of her lips.

I reached forward and pulled her body closer to mine, holding on to her for warmth. The last thing I saw was the light blue of her eyes dancing like diamonds in front of me before I fell asleep.

_**The end!**_

_**Soooo if you don't think the whole drug/drink thing fit in, I just kind of already had a place in my mind where this is going, you know?**_

_**I hope you liked it though!**_

* * *

_**I'm not in a good place right now so if you could all abide by the saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" **_

_**I'd GREATLY appreciate it.**_

_**Have a lovely evening : )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading : )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

**Beck's POV**

Friday morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing at an earsplitting volume. I guess I still have a bit of a hangover from yesterday. I sat up in my warm bed, thankful that this awakening was so much more pleasant than it had been last night. I had woken up in on the floor of the woods, in the same spot I'd fallen asleep in, only so much worse…

My eyes had blinked rapidly as I tried to remember where I was. I'd shivered against the cold, and I realized I wasn't even wearing a shirt. I sat up to look around and came to terms with what was going on. I was in that weird foresty place next to the train tracks, and I had my shirt off because…oh yeah. Oh…yeah. How could I forget? Jade and I had…..

Hey what the hell? I thought to myself angrily. I'd searched around me frantically but she wasn't there. I stood up too quickly and tried to catch my balance as I put my shirt back on. When had I even put my jeans on again? I had a lot of questions, but mostly I wanted to get warm. The sun had gone down and I checked my phone to see it was already past midnight. How long had I been asleep? And where was my phone?

Too many questions. I finally found my cell and retraced my steps back to the main street Jade had originally parked at. Her car was gone and there was no sign of any of the other people who'd been here too. In fact, there was no sign that anyone had been here at all. I was starting to think I was crazy. That I'd imagined the whole day, until I felt a stinging pain on my abdomen. I lifted my shirt a bit to see the large red bite mark Jade must have left.

Okay, so it had happened. I ended up calling Andre for a ride that seemed to last forever. He had so many questions that I really didn't want to answer.

"What the hell?" He'd started with as soon as I got in his car. I'd barely buckled my seatbelt when he must've smelled me. "Are you drunk?!"

"Shhh…," I hushed him and turned on his heater. "Not so loud."

"I knew it!" He shook his head and started driving. "You ditched school with Jade didn't you?!"

"Andre," My voice sounded dry and raspy. "Please. Lower your voice."

"You did, though, didn't you?" He ignored my request. "You skipped school _and_ work to get trashed with that girl!"

I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and just let him rant. Mostly I plugged my ears while he spoke; he wasn't able to contain himself. I figured I'd answer his questions tomorrow. Well, it was tomorrow and I still didn't have any good answers. I did have some questions though. All of them for Jade. Like why the hell did she leave me in the middle of that place alone? Stranded.

I rehearsed what I'd say to her as I walked to school since I'd left my truck in the parking lot there. I didn't live too far, but I walked slow; I needed the practice. After I had my angry speech memorized, I worked on my apology to Jones. Missing work without a courtesy call was so unlike me.

As I entered the main hallway at Hollywood Arts I wasn't sure where to go first. I needed to apologize to Jones immediately, but I really really wanted to see Jade. I had just gotten a notebook out of my locker and turned in the direction of Jones' classroom when Jade walked past me. Then, it wasn't even a choice.

I stomped over to her locker as she popped it open. She wore annoyed expression, but I didn't let that faze me.

"Hey," I said as angrily as possible.

"Hey," She didn't even bother making eye contact.

"So…," my train of thought almost derailed as I looked at the smooth skin of her neck. She looked good today.

"So?"

"So! What the hell happened yesterday?" I stared her down while she ignored me.

"Well…the sun rose in the morning, more stuff happened, then it set in the west. Could you be a bit more specific?" She was seriously gonna play dumb?

"I'm talking about you and your stupid friends ditching me last night!" She closed her locker but went straight to checking her phone. "Hello?!"

"What?" she shrugged while I stood my ground with a straight face. "Okay, one; those aren't my friends. And two, you're a big boy, I figured you could find your way home."

"Seriously?!" She finally looked up at me, hearing how upset I was.

"I had somewhere to be," She spoke solemnly and I took a real look at her. Her eyes still looked red, but not from the drugs; more like from crying. And she looked tired with light purple shadows under the sparkling blue I loved.

"Hey Jade!" Cat's happy voice interrupted our staring contest. She bounced next to us with a plastic bag in her hand. "Here's the outfit you wanted me to bring."

"Thank you," Jade spoke to Cat while still looking at me.

"No problem!" Cat sounded happy, but I didn't look to see. I was more interested in why she was bringing Jade clothes.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"Hee hee, you wear them, duh!" Cat said but I didn't laugh.

"Cat?" Jade called, still looking at me. "Leave."

"Kay kay," Cat shrugged and left, still happy.

I made the mistake of blinking too slow because when I looked again, Jade was shoving the plastic bag inside her purse. I took advantage of the time and looked her over. She was wearing the same skirt and long sleeve she had on yesterday, and her hair looked wavy instead of perfectly curled like always.

"So…let me get this straight," I brought her attention back to me. "You had a prior engagement sooo important you had to leave me naked in the forest, and you couldn't even change your clothes? Who are you Batman or something?"

"You weren't naked," she crossed her arms. "I helped you put your pants on." She did? I don't remember that.

"That doesn't make it okay!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh I don't know, a real answer?" I threw my arms up. "An explanation? An apology?! The truth!"

"I saw the Bat signal," she shrugged and smiled a little. I almost laughed but managed to hold it together only to feel the biggest grin form on my face a moment later.

"Seriously…" I tried to sound serious, but could hear the way my voice betrayed me. I just couldn't stay mad at her, not when I'd already pictured her crying for some reason. I didn't know what happened to her yesterday, but there's no way she'd ever trust me enough to tell me if I kept yelling at her.

"Seriously," she looked up at me and stepped closer. "I have to go." Just like that she turned around and walked away. It only took me a second to gain my composure though. She may have gotten away without answering me, but she had to at least talk to me.

"I'll walk you to class," I said as I fell into step beside her.

"I'm not going to class," she rolled her eyes as her irritated expression returned.

"You're gonna ditch again?" I could hear the parental tone in my voice, but couldn't stop it. I was still recovering from yesterday and she was going back for more?

"I didn't say that," she said before she walked into a room with a swinging door. I was about to follow her in when I realized it was the girl's restroom. Damn.

Oh well, I'll just wait. So that's what I did. I leaned against the wall facing the restroom door and counted the tiles on the floor till the door swung open again. She walked out now wearing tight black jeans and a dark green t shirt with a pair of scissors printed on the front. She saw me and instantly rolled her eyes as she walked again with me in tow. As I checked her out from behind, my mind started to wander again.

"Hey, why does Cat keep some of your clothes at her house?" I can't imagine Cat ever wearing this ensemble.

"Have I ever told you you talk too much?" she muttered as I walked beside her again.

"Yes," I smiled, getting used to the way she brushed me off. "So no answer?" I waited for a pause then continued. "No surprise there. Alright then, here's another question—,"

"Ugh!"

"How often do you skip school and…do what went on yesterday?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Have you ever brought Cat?"

"Hah!" she genuinely laughed. "Have you ever seen Grease?"

"Yeah," hasn't everybody?

"Let's just say Cat's too pure to be pink."

"Okay…," I nodded. At least she was answering. "And Tori?"

"Tori…," she seemed to debate in her mind. "I think she's just going through a phase or whatever that means. Experimenting and all that."

"I see…," I nodded again and came full circle with my questioning. "And you?"

"I…" she deliberated again as we turned a corner. "I don't do it that often."

"How often is that?"

"I don't know, whenever I feel like it," she said this with certainty, but I knew there had to be a real reason. Still, I don't want to push her, she might stop talking.

"You know, smoking is bad for your vocal chords," I decided to go another route.

"Ugh!"

"I'm just saying, you know. I mean I thought singing was your thing, right?"

"Yeah…," she nodded.

"So, you know…don't mess with your art," I advised her as if she'd listen. I'd never heard her sing, but I'm sure the smoke inhalation wasn't good for it.

"What are you my doctor?" She said with attitude.

"Hey," I put my hands up in innocence. "I'm just telling it like it is."

"Whatever," she sighed. She knew I was right.

"Seriously, though," I tried not to smile at my memories. "I had fun yesterday."

"Yeah, I bet you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to, Beck," she sighed again and I felt like I was irritating her.

"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, you had a pretty good time too," I said as she stopped walking. I stood in front of her. "At least…it sounded like you did."

"You did not just say that," she shook her head.

"Alright alright," I decided I better drop it. It was too early in the day to get her pissed off at me. Still…it bothers me that she's acting like we didn't have sex yesterday, and it made me wonder how often she did _that_. "One more question?"

"Ugh!"

"So…since it looks like you're gonna be in school today…how about we—,"

"If this is your way of asking for s—,"

"This!" I cut her off and her eyes bore into me. "Is my way of asking you to have lunch with me." I smiled while she narrowed her eyes.

"Lunch?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, that meal in between breakfast and dinner."

"Cute." She said with sarcasm dripping from her words. "But no."

"What? Why not?" All I was asking for was half an hour of her time. She was so strange.

"Not interested," she shrugged.

"What?" Now I was the skeptical one. "Come on, it's just one meal. You don't have to answer any questions, I promise."

"Nope," she crossed her arms as the first bell rang.

"Jade!" I can't believe she had me begging for her presence. "At least think about it," I smiled my best charming smile at her.

"Doubt it."

"So that's a yes?"

"More like a never," she said as I started to back away.

"So I'll see you at the café? I'll buy the burritos!" I called as she just shook her head and walked into a classroom.

I hadn't noticed till she was gone, but a few kids standing around were looking at us. Hmm. That's kinda weird. Then again, they probably thought the same thing about me talking to Jade.

.

.

.

.

Hours later, I arrived to the boys locker room to dress for my next class. Andre, Robbie, and I had all signed up for salsa dancing just for fun. I got there and greeted my friends, Andre seeming much calmer than he had yesterday. I started changing as usual, then looked over to where the restroom stalls were.

I couldn't help but remember what Jade and I had done in the last one on Monday. I felt that goofy smile creep up on me as I took my shirt off and reached for the plain black one I wore to the class.

"Oh my god!" I hear Andre yelp from my left. I turned to see what he was yelling about only to see him looking back at me, or more precisely, my torso.

"Jiminy Cricket!" Robbie reacted as he too stared at my bare chest. "What happened to you?"

I caught my reflection in the mirror across from us and saw what they were talking about. In the bright lighting in here, the three bite marks from Jade were not only visible but protruding. I covered myself with the black t shirt in my hand as Robbie and Andre stepped closer to get a better look.

"Let me see!" Robbie whined as Andre swiped the shirt out of my hand, leaving me exposed again.

"Hey!" I called and tried to reach the shirt he held out of my grasp.

"Did Jade do these to you?" He asked my abs as he leaned down to squint at the teeth marks. "Man, she's kinky."

"She didn't!" I lied. "Give me my shirt back!"

"Then who did?" Robbie asked.

"None of your business!" I was getting annoyed. "My shirt!"

They must've gotten a pretty clear mental picture because Andre gave me my shirt back and they stepped away to let me finish changing.

"So it was totally Jade, wasn't it?" Andre brought it up again as we entered our dance room.

"No!" I said and walked away. I managed to avoid they're questioning for the remainder of the class, and changed too fast for them to catch me.

I knew I'd just have to deal with it at lunch, but it seemed like a better plan than sticking around to wait for the 3rd degree. When lunch came though, I wasn't sure where to go. I wanted to sit with Jade but she didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. I walked to my own lunch table with two burritos and continued to scan the café, but she wasn't there. Her usual table was empty, her friends not even there.

Instead I sat with Robbie and Andre like normal, and ignored their conversation about a cool after party after the kickback tonight. They seemed to leave me alone about the whole Jade thing, or so I thought.

"So Beck," Andre said halfway through lunch. "Who bit you?" He asked casually as he bit into a slice of pizza.

"No one you know," I lied again and continued to sulk. I know she said no, but I really thought she'd show up to have lunch.

"Mhmm…" he nodded unconvinced.

"You know," Robbie spoke. "Hickeys aren't very health conscious. You have to break a blood vessel to make them stay, and that's not—,"

"Who's talking about hickeys?" I heard a girl say and didn't need to turn to know it was Rebecca again.

"We are!" Andre said excitedly as Karen sat down next to him. "Beck's got 3."

"What?" Karen squealed. "From who?"

"Yeah, from who?" Becca asked, sounding jealous to me.

"We think Jade West gave them to him, but he's denying it," Andre gave away too much information. Man what ever happened to the value of a secret!

"Ugh!" Karen said at the mention of Jade's name.

"Puh-lease," Becca seconded her disgust. "Beck has way too much class to let that girl lay a finger on him."

I was really getting sick of these girls bashing Jade. They didn't even know her. Granted, I didn't either…but still.

"I don't know," Andre shook his head. "We're pretty sure. Right Beck?"

"She did not give them to me," the lie flowed freely now.

"See?" Becca believed me. "Ugh, I can't get over how horrible that girl is."

"I know!" Karen shook her head. "Would you guys believe she didn't even bother showing up to our final rehearsal yesterday? Or our morning practice this morning!"

"How is it a final rehearsal if you had one this morning?" I pointed out the flaw.

"I mean, the kickback is tonight," Becca ignored me. "She is SO unprepared, she's gonna ruin the whole routine." She pouted and I got the urge to duct tape her mouth shut.

"I'm sure you girls will look fine no matter what," Andre said in a smooth tone, obviously trying to score points. They didn't seem to care though.

"Didn't you JUST meet her?" Becca said to me, remembering our last conversation.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"As if that would stop her from going cannibal on him?" Karen leaned in further to gossip.. "I heard Jade does guys in the janitor's closet in between classes."

"Uh, guys?" Robbie spoke but we ignored him.

"Eww!" Becca squealed. "Well, I heard she gave the janitor head just to get a better locker space."

"Guys?" Robbie said again, but I didn't pay attention.

"No way!" Karen squealed. "Whatever the case, don't trust her Beck." She talked to me as if I'd ever listen.

"Yeah," Becca nodded in agreement. "Jade West is just a slut with a bad attitude. The whole school knows it and—,"

"GUYS!" Robbie practically shouted, this time gaining everyone's attention.

I looked to see his eyes wide as he stared behind me. I followed his gaze to see Jade standing behind me wearing an emotionless expression. How long had she been standing there? Obviously long enough.

She looked me straight in the eye and my heart sank. Before I could react, she turned and walked away.

"Jade!" I called to her as I stood up to follow her. "Jade!" I tried again, but lost sight of her in the crowded hallway.

_**The end…for now!**_

* * *

_**Killing Daddy premieres tonight!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi! **_

_**if you wanna see what I envisioned towards the end,**_

_**Youtube "Christina Grimmie dwts"**_

_**Aaaaand that's kinda what it's like in my head. Lol**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I ran faster into the crowded hall, my eyes darted frantically around zooming in on the black raven hair swishing further and further away from me.

"Jade!" I know she can hear me. "Jade, wait up!" I sprinted until I was within reaching distance and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She flinched back and turned swiftly.

"Sorry," I said fast, at least she stopped walking. "Jade, let me explain." I started as she crossed her arms, her expression cold.

"You know, when you asked me about those rumors, I had no idea you were the one starting them," she said irately.

"I'm not!" I tried to defend myself. "Look, those girls were just—,"

"Just saying what you really think of me?"

"What?! No! Jade, I—,"

"What? You think because you spend _one_ day with me, you know me or something?" Her eyes became animated, furiously staring daggers into mine.

"Jade…we…,"

"Oh, so that's it?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "You think because we fucked, we're what? Together? Friends?"

"I…" Well at least I know she remembers it.

"News flash, Beck. Sex means nothing to me. _You_ mean nothing to me. If you have to go around spreading rumors about me to feel better about your pathetic life, go ahead."

"Jade, I didn't—,"

"Save it," she put her stone cold armor on again and I knew I'd lost what little connection we'd made. "I don't care what you or your stupid little groupies think of me."

"Jade!"

"Go to hell." She waved her hands to signify she was done with this conversation and turned away from me to storm down the hallway.

"Dammit!" I exhaled and banged my fist against the nearest locker. The locker door immediately shook with pink glitter and a lollipop fell from the door.

"Hey!" I heard a soft squeal and looked over to see Cat Valentine skipping towards me. "Don't bully my locker!" She pouted and picked up the fallen sucker.

"Sorry," I sighed, frustrated. "I just—sorry."

"It's okay," She smiled and started to open her locker. If only Jade was so understanding. "How was your lunch with Jaaaade?" she asked in a songlike way.

"Uh…it was nonexistent," I shrugged and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Why? When Jade left she said she was going to hang out with you." She looked at me puzzled. "Maybe she got lost on the way?" She suggested.

"No…she made it. She just…kind of walked in on something that looked bad," I don't know why I'm telling her of all people, but right now she seems so easy to talk to. And maybe she'd tell Jade what really happened.

"Were you kissing another girl?!" She gasped and put a manicured hand over her heart.

"No, no. Nothing like that…I just. Well my friends were talking about Jade in…kind of a negative way…,"

"What were they saying?"

"That she…," I really didn't wanna repeat it.

"Doesn't like the number 9?" She tried to guess.

"No…that she…,"

"Has a heart shaped birthmark?"

"No…," But was that true? "That she's…a slut." I finally spit it out and she gasped again.

"Why would they say that?!" Her cute face looked as angry as it could. "That's so mean!"

"I know, and I—,"

"And you didn't say anything?" She stomped her foot.

"I was about to, but it was too late!" I said frantically, no need to get two girls pissed at me in the same hour.

"Well…well," She kept her eyebrows furrowed while she tried to think of something to say. Staring at her now, I wondered how she and Jade were even acquaintances. Here Cat stood, in a pink dress and white cardigan, trying to look mad but only looking slightly bothered. Jade on the other hand always wore a dark shade, and could stop people in their tracks with one glare.

"Cat, I know I messed up," I admitted. "Just tell me how to make it right." She looked thoughtful for a minute and I was starting to doubt her credibility. How well did she really know Jade?

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Jadey really doesn't like when people talk about her behind her back…,"

"I know," I sighed. "But…I really like her. What should I do? She won't talk to me."

"Hmm…," She thought again.

"What if I buy her flowers?" Girls love flowers.

"She'll cut them." Of course she would.

"What if I write her a letter?" Girls love love letters.

"She'll burn it." I could see that.

"What if I beg for forgiveness? Maybe she'll calm down by later."

"Mmm…Jade doesn't really 'calm down'," she used air quotes; Jade was seeming more and more confusing by the second. "The longer you wait, the more she'll build up the anger. And then she'll just forget about you."

"What? Forget me?" Why?

"Yeah," she shrugged innocently. "She'll ignore you and act like you never met."

"Why?"

"I don't know," She shrugged again. "She does that sometimes."

"Well, I really don't want that."

"You really like her, don't you?" Cat grinned from ear to ear. "Don't you?" she poked my abs when I didn't speak.

"I…," I really didn't know. All I know is I want to be around her. All the time. "Just don't want her to be mad at me."

"Suuuuure…" she winked as the late bell rang. "Gotta go, toodles!"

I watched her skip away and looked now at her closed locker. It was completely covered in pale pink glitter with various pieces of candy stuck to it. The locker door was kind of how I imagined Cat saw the world; sparkly and happy.

Unlike Jade. Whose world I didn't understand at all.

Not yet, anyways.

.

.

.

.

.

Afterschool I went to work like normal, still not sure what to do about Jade. I didn't have her number so I couldn't call…not that she'd answer, and I wasn't sure she'd ever speak to me. As I walked into the tutoring center, I wondered if she'd show up, but remembered the kickback tonight. Maybe she'd finally go to rehearsal. I sat down in my usual spot next to Jones and started helping him grade some homework.

I'd gone to apologize him earlier and he'd been pretty cool about the whole situation, so long as I swore not to do it again. And I meant it, I think. I mean, I hope I wasn't lying, but when I think about spending another day off with Jade and…well I don't know.

The hours flew by and before I knew it it was time for the kickback. I met Andre and Robbie outside the café where the whole school seemed to have showed up. We sat at a table and hung out like we always did at these things. People started to perform and I perked up in anticipation, I wonder if Jade is gonna be here. I shook my leg impatiently as a few singers sang, a dance group performed, and a band played a new song. They were all okay, but not what I wanted to see.

"What's up, Beck?" Andre noticed my edginess. "You seem nervous."

"Huh? It's nothing." I shrugged; my friends had already proven that they couldn't keep their mouths shut.

"Is this about lunch?" Robbie asked.

"Because we're sorry," Andre said genuinely. "I didn't know Jade was gonna show up."

"And I tried to warn you guys!" Robbie said.

"Yeah, I know," I shrugged. "Its fine, guys."

"Cool," Andre nodded. "So what's going on with you and Jade?" He brought it up again and I groaned, looking back to the stage where the curtains were closed once again. I don't know how, but I could just tell she was going to be there when they opened again.

I sat up straighter leaned forward as the black curtains slowly opened. There, center stage, but farther back sat Jade. She wore a black strapless dress that dragged down behind her and sat at a shiny black grand piano.

To her right stood Rebecca in something white, but I wasn't looking at her. Instead I was focused on Jade's now perfectly curled hair, the blood red of her lips, and the dark eye shadow surrounding the striking pale blue of her eyes. She tapped a few keys and began the piece, a microphone pointed directly at her lips. I saw Becca start to dance from the corner of my eye, but stayed intent on Jade. The words began to flow from her mouth and my ears alert to hear her for the first time.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much." Her voice echoed through the speakers, smooth and steady.

"I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet." My heart beat slower as I gazed up at the stage. "You shoot me down, but I get up."

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away." More and more dancers ran up on stage, not able to distract me from her. "Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away. Fire away."

The more she sang, the more involved I could feel myself becoming. I'd never been more attracted to her than now, in this moment.

"Stone hard, machine guns. Fired at the ones who run," Her voice was so pure yet so passionate; I knew I'd be dreaming about it for days. "Stone hard, as bulletproof glaaaaaass."

The music sped up and around her the dancers moved in sync. I kept my eyes on her still, the change in tempo syncing to my heartbeat.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." She declared, singing full volume, determination in her eyes.

The music slowed again, leaving just her and Rebecca on stage again.

"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium." Her voice was quiet and soft, but still carried the same weight it had before. "I am titanium."

She ended and the schoolyard burst into applause. Rebecca took bow after bow while Jade sat still, not moving till the curtains were closed again.

I'm not saying I know Jade West well. In fact, I'm just starting to realize that I don't know her at all.

But what I do know. Or at least what I'm sure of…is that she's bulletproof.

Okay okay, I know. Not really, but still. Nothing anyone said could faze her. She knew she had something special within her, and she didn't need any of us to reaffirm that.

I can only hope now that she'll let me be a part of that something special. I have to try, though I know it won't be easy. After all, she is titanium.

And I'm just…

* * *

_**The end! For now!**_

_**I kind of wanted you to come up with your own ending ;)**_

_**I hope you liked it. In my mind, the performance thing was awesome lol**_

_**Have a lovely day : )**_


End file.
